my heart
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: one night when han goes to leia after hearing her scream he sings her a song that delwanna taught him but as many years pass would leia think the same thing or would she forget han's heart and marry isolder
1. you'll be in my heart

when Han solo went to leia one night after hearing her scream he starts to sing a song delwanna taught him

han sings...

You'll Be In My Heart"

**Come stop your crying**  
**It will be all right**  
**Just take my hand Hold it tight **

**I will protect you**  
**from all around you**  
**I will be here**  
**Don't you cry **

**For one so small,**  
**you seem so strong**  
**My arms will hold you,**  
**keep you safe and warm**  
**This bond between us**  
**Can't be broken**  
**I will be here**  
**Don't you cry **

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
**From this day on**  
**Now and forever more **

**You'll be in my heart**  
**No matter what they say**  
**You'll be here in my heart, always **

**Why can't they understand**  
**the way we feel**  
**They just don't trust**  
**what they can't explain**  
**I know we're different but,**  
**deep inside us**  
**We're not that different at all **

**And you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
**From this day on**  
**Now and forever more **

**Don't listen to them**  
**'Cause what do they know**  
**We need each other,**  
**to have, to hold**  
**They'll see in time**  
**I know **

**When destiny calls you**  
**You must be strong**  
**I may not be with you**  
**But you've got to hold on**  
**They'll see in time**  
**I know**  
**We'll show them together **

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
**From this day on,**  
**Now and forever more **

**Oh, you'll be in my heart**  
**No matter what they say**  
**You'll be in my heart, always**  
**Always **

when han stopped singing leia asked "han you promise?" he answered "yes sweetheart i promise" he knew he could never leave her but now many years after the galactic civil war when han goes to propose to her after five month of being away will she remember him...


	2. far away

Chapter 2 coming home to leia

Han solo had been pacing all morning excited to see his beloved princess Leia whom he'd not seen in five months the general as han was called now had on his uniform for the trip back home he wore black pants that were pressed down, navy blue suite top with Han's medal's gleaming and his general's insignia and of course he had on his boots that were so shiny he could see himself his eyes right then and there were a ghostly hazel pale almost white as they always were when he was anxious

He remembered a song that he learned from luke a while back after he was freed from his frozen carbonite prison he started to sing

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

When han saw him he got knots in his stomach and started to sweat like a pig but what the prince asked leia next made han faint and they took han to the hospital as he awoke he knew it wasn't a joke or a bad dream because all of his friends were there but so was isolder clinging to leia's arm like a monkey to a tree branch han knew in his heart leia didn't love him anymore he started to drizzle a tear as they stood around him he was embrassed because he was crying in front of a stranger but sad because he still loved her and another girl broke his heart… is this the end?

Of course not!


End file.
